Nada é o Que Parece Ser
by PatyAnjinha Malfoy Potter
Summary: [REPUBLICAÇÃO CAPITULOS 1, 2 E 3 E UPDATE CAPITULO 4 JAN/2013]"Não devemos nos curvar diante de qualquer vento que sopra, nem estar à mercê do mau humor, da impaciência e da raiva, Lily. A maneira como você encara a vida, faz toda a diferença... " Lily finalmente entende James.
1. Uma prova

******Nada é o Que Parece Ser**

_'' Não devemos nos curvar diante de qualquer vento que sopra, nem estar à mercê do mau humor, da impaciência e da raiva, Lily. A maneira como você encara a vida, faz toda a diferença... ''. Lily finalmente entende James._

* * *

Capitulo I: Uma prova.

História da magia, matéria mais entediante já vista em Hogwarts desde sua fundação. Lily se sentia uma parasita no meio de tanta monotonia, ninguém conversava, quase ninguém prestava atenção. Até as brincadeirinhas do Potter e Black faziam falta diante de tanta sonolência. Não é que o professor fosse rígido, mas pensa-se que uma poção do sono afeta a quase todos pelo simples fato de entrar na sala. Lily, desta vez, quase se entregou ao sono, mas tinha que ser forte, pois sem suas anotações não vivia.

Percorreu por alguns segundos os olhos pela sala para observar se ainda existia algum sobrevivente entre os alunos do sétimo ano. Até o momento, só se podia ver duas pessoas ligeiramente acordadas e risonhas: Alice Leaney e Frank Longbottom, o casal 20 de Hogwarts. Namoravam desde o final do 6º ano e não se desgrudaram mais desde então. Na opinião de Lily, não existia casal mais perfeito, eles simplesmente se completavam. Toda aula que era essa troca de bilhetes, risinhos e olhares.

Arrastou mais uma vez seu olhar pela ampla sala. Desta vez seus olhos pousaram nas duas pessoas de quem menos gostava: Potter e Black. Eles pareciam conversar numa espécie de código, os quais Lily não conseguia entender, por mais que se esforçasse. Potter abafava os risos com as mãos, enquanto Sirius continuava a fazer alguma espécie de gracinha. _Provavelmente sobre o Snape_. Tentou, com todo o seu conhecimento, entender alguma coisa que os dois 'falavam', mas era impossível. Foi quando o Sirius resolve olhar exatamente para onde ela estava, voltou a "falar" com o Potter, e este, por sua vez, olhou para Lily. No começo riu, mas depois ficou sério.

Lily não conseguiu fazer nada além de continuar encarando-o enquanto olhava a cara de Eu-Não-Estou-Acreditando que ele fazia. Passado alguns segundos, Lily não conseguiu acreditar. Ele, James Potter, conseguiu olhá-la sem passar a mão no cabelo e/ou dar o seu melhor sorriso. Vendo a expressão abobalhada no rosto dele, só o que restara lhe era sorrir e virar-se para frente.

Antes que pudesse voltar para a aula tentou, em vão, jogar os cabelos para trás e prendê-los num coque malfeito, deixando-os cair, novamente, pelas suas costas. Quando começou novamente suas anotações um bilhete chegou por Jillian, outra colega de quarto que encontrava-se sentada atrás dela.

"_EU VI..."_

Foi a única coisa escrita. Imaginando quem tinha escrito, apenas guardou o bilhete na bolsa e deu um olhar significativo para Alice, que sorriu.

Antes que o professor Binns pudesse começar a citar as consequências da Revolta dos Gigantes o sinal tocou, indicando o final a aula. Lily guardou todos os seus pertences na mochila e encostou-se na parede ao lado de fora da sala para esperar Alice, que vinha conversando com Frank. Alice tinha uma expressão eufórica no rosto que fez Lily rir e ficar curiosa.

"O que é tão engraçado?"

"Eu vi!" – Respondeu simplesmente, fazendo uma cara como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

"Aquilo ainda, Alice? Pensava que você iria esquecer com tanta lorota com o Longbottom..."

"Como assim _aquilo,_ Lily? Você _sorriu_ para o Potter... Isso não é coisa que se veja todo dia!_"_

"Você está confundindo as coisas, Aly. Eu apenas olhei para ele e achei engraçada a cara que ele fazia."

"Lily, eu sei que você passa maior parte do seu tempo falando das más qualidades dele: metido, mulherengo, prepotente, isso e aquilo, mas, sinceramente, eu acho que no fundo você gosta dele."

"Ele nunca deixou de ser isso tudo. Então, por favor, não diga bobagens." - Lily respondeu revirando os olhos.

"Ok, eu não vou insistir. Eu não achei que você fosse ficar realmente irritada com isso, afinal, você _sorriu_ para ele!"

"Eu não estou irritada, não ainda. Simplesmente não suporto o fato de você querer que eu mude minha posição em relação a ele." - Alice ficou calada e afirmou um 'Tudo bem inaudível' e Lily continuou. – "Será que podemos ir para a aula agora?"

Percorreram o caminho até a sala de feitiços caladas, guardando mágoas da pequena 'discussão'. Quando chegaram à porta da sala, o professor ainda não tinha aparecido e vários alunos do sétimo ano da Grifinória e Corvinal estavam conversando eufóricos. Ficaram paradas sem conversar e/ou se olharem. Lily sabia que era por besteira, mas não queria aceitar aquela situação. Por que ela insistia tanto com o assunto Potter? Não era que Lily o odiasse, mas era realmente muito chato quando Alice fazia isso.

"Lily?" - Chamou uma voz conhecida.

"Potter..." - Lily, por sua vez, olhou para Alice pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali. Ela abriu um imenso sorriso e saiu, enquanto Lily fechava a cara.

"Minha flor, como está seu dia?" - James deu um sorriso bobo para Lily, mas quando viu que ela não estava confortável com a situação e fez menção de sair, completou: - "Olha Lily, por mais que finja não saber, eu realmente me importo com você, mas..."

"Entrem...-" - Disse uma voz vinda da sala. Lily aproveitou para sair antes que o Potter pudesse terminar e pegou uma mesinha aos fundos.

"Lily, eu não vou desistir de falar com você assim." – Disse sentando-se ao seu lado.

"Seria difícil pronunciar _Evans_, pra você?"

"Merda, Lily, por que você não facilita? Eu estou tentando _conversar _com você. Não é como se eu fosse te forçar a alguma coisa."

"Eu pensava que poderíamos conversar depois da última aula..." - Perguntou ao ver que ela não responderia sua pergunta anterior.

"Você se contenta com pouca coisa... Olha Potter, eu realmente quero prestar atenção na aula, senão se importa?"

"Só me responde uma coisa: por que você me odeia tanto?"

Lily não respondeu. Continuou olhando para o professor e fingia prestar atenção na aula, como se nenhum James Potter se encontrasse ao seu lado. Mas, na verdade, ela não fazia ideia de nenhuma única palavra do que professor falava.

"Lily?"

Maldita hora em que olhou para o Potter. Lily nunca se odiou tanto por ter simplesmente o olhado. _Ninguém merece!_ Continuava sem olhá-lo, mas também não prestando atenção na aula. Acabou por decidindo apoiar a mão direita no queixo, inclinando-o um pouco e deixando os cabelos cair sobre as laterais de seu rosto, para que o Potter não pudesse olhá-la.

Não respondeu ao seu chamado até o fim da aula, quando conseguira enfim se concentrar. Ele, desistindo, ficou calado. Não ouviu nem sequer algum ruído vindo dele. Admitindo, sentiu um pouco de pena do garoto. Lily acabou nem vendo a santa hora que o Potter saiu do seu lado após o toque que indicava o término da aula. Ela sabe que é um pouco dura demais às vezes, mas ele tinha que aprender a aceitar um _não_.

Lily se direcionou sozinha para o salão principal, sua barriga rosnava de fome. Ao chegar, logo viu Os Marotos sentados no meio da mesa, e como sempre, estavam conversando alegremente. Lily não sabia sinceramente de que eles tanto riam. Ao sentar-se, retirou a bolsa das costas e pousou-a sobre seus pés. Quando ia começar a servir–se de purê de batatas e coxas de galinha, Alice chegou e sentou na sua frente.

"Eu esperava que você pudesse ao menos escutá-lo."

"Não comece Alice, por favor. Já estou demasiada irritada para escutar sermões."

"Sermões? Sermões, Lily? Você nem ao menos o escutou... Como esperava que eu reagisse?"

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu me sentei com o Black. Ouvi-o dizendo quando você virou a cara pra ele e não o respondeu durante toda a aula. Sinceramente, isso não é uma atitude para uma pessoa de sua idade e intelecto. E sabe o que o Black respondeu! _Deixe-a com sua cabeça dura. Quando ela te perder vai sentir a real falta que você faz. Existem mil garotas deste colégio loucas para sair com você, não se prenda a ela. _E quer saber? Ele tem muito mais que razão, ele pode ter muitas outras e fica atrás de você feito um bobo. Você deveria pelo menos tentar entendê-lo."

"Eu não me importo se ele tem todas as garotas do mundo para sair. Eu simplesmente não quero fazer parte de um número."

"Por que você simplesmente não da uma única chance para ele tentar se explicar? Se você achar que tudo não se passa de uma brincadeira, esquece. Você não vai morrer por tentar!"

"Vou, por que não acho que ele mereça um _sim_ meu."

"Como tem tanta certeza disso? Você nunca nem ao menos lhe deu uma chance de conversar."

"Eu sei exatamente quem ele é. Potter Mulherengo, Potter Metido... Santo Potter!"

"Quanto ao mulherengo, tenho certeza que, por você ele poderia ser diferente... E quanto ao resto, é simplesmente o jeito dele, mas ele não é uma má pessoa. Pelo contrário, é uma das melhores que eu já conheci."

Vendo que Lily não iria responder, continuou.

"Lily, não fique idealizando um cara que satisfaça a todos os seus gostos. Esquece, pois esse cara não existe. Você não pode escolher de quem vai gostar. Vai ter uma hora que ele não vai poder mais esperar. Dá uma chance para ele, eu juro que se eu tiver errada em relação e ele não for nada disso do que eu estou dizendo, você pode me odiar para o resto da vida."

Lily, que já estava demasiada ocupada com a comida, enfim se pronunciou.

"Eu juro Alice Leaney que se você me fizer ser feita de idiota eu realmente vou te odiar pelo resto da minha vida!"

"Eu não consigo acreditar! Isso é um _sim_?" Alice estava eufórica e tinha o maior sorriso que já vira dar.

"Lily, eu te amo. E você se ama por isso também... Tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo."

"Eu ainda não acredito que disse _sim._"

"Deixa de bobagem."

"E o que você quer que eu faça? _Olá Potter, resolvi finalmente aceitar seu convite para sair?"_

"Claro que não. Você primeiro vai pedir desculpas a ele."

"Eu vou O QUÊ?"

"Isso mesmo. Ou você acha que ele deve estar contente com você depois da última aula?"

"Estou começando a me arrepender... Amargamente. Eu não acredito que..." – Baixou o tom da voz para que só ela e Alice escutassem. – "...Eu vou pedir _desculpas_ ao Potter e ainda _aceitar_ sair com ele!"

"É exatamente o que fará. Agora que te convenci você **_não_** vai desistir."

"Alice!" - Lily cruzou os braços emburrada.

"Apenas pense como ele ficaria feliz."

"Se quer saber, não é na felicidade do Potter em que penso."

"Pois se não for a dele, é na sua. Admite, Lily!"

"Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. O que eu quis dizer foi..."

"Pare de tentar se enganar! Por mais sua cabeça ainda não tenha cogitado a ideia, você _gosta _dele."

"Alice, por favor, para."

"Então, por favor, me diz?"

"Olha Alice, por mais que você não acredite, eu não sei o que eu sinto por ele. Agora dá pra parar?"

"Tudo bem. Eu já consegui muita coisa de você hoje, mas ainda tenho uma última coisa pra você."

"Alice, por favor..."

"O Potter, ele está saindo exatamente agora do Salão Principal. E você vai agora pedir desculpas a ele."

"Aly, agora não! Nem terminei de almoçar ainda."

"Lily ouça bem, se você quer esclarecer esse caos que tem dentro de você, é melhor fazer o que eu estou te dizendo. Hoje temos toda tarde livre, é sexta feira. Você vai poder comer o que bem entender depois, mas eu acho que talvez o Potter não espere mais. Talvez essa seja sua última chance. Pelo sim ou pelo não, acho melhor você não correr esse risco."

Lily contorceu os lábios antes de sair atrás de James Potter.

Demorou em torno de 5 minutos para que ela pudesse finalmente o alcançá-lo. Ele estava entre o Black e o Remus. Eles pareciam falar alguma coisa sobre narizes e cabelos. _Snape_. Sirius ria abertamente enquanto soltava mais algumas piadas, Potter ria e o Remus abanava a cabeça negativamente rindo também.

"Potter!" – Chamou.

Talvez por ter reconhecido a voz ele parou subitamente, junto com seus dois amigos, que se viraram com ele. Remus, seu amigo, deu um sorriso leve como cumprimento, Sirius fez uma cara inexpressiva, não sabia se estava feliz pelo amigo ou com raiva de Lily. James, por sua vez, ficou novamente com aquela cara engraçada que fazia Lily rir, mas ela não o fez.

"Eu preciso – conversar com você." – Talvez eles pensassem que ela fosse maluca ou algo do gênero, em um momento, ela o ignora, e noutro ela vem dizer que quer conversar. – "Em particular." – Completou ao ver que Sirius não se movia e Remus tentava analisar a reação de James.

James olhou para os amigos e afirmou um sim com a cabeça.

Assim que saíram, ele finalmente se pronunciou. – "Lily?"- Perguntou confuso, sem saber como realmente agir. – "A que devo a honra de sua presença?" – Perguntou passando a mão no cabelo e com um sorriso triste no rosto.

"Bem. É realmente difícil e estranho dizer isso, mas..." – Lily se sentiu o próprio Potter ao passar as mãos nos cabelos, afinal, ela estava pedindo lhe pedindo_ desculpas_. – "Eu queria me desculpar por mais cedo."

"Ah, Lily, não se preocupe. A culpa é minha, já devia ter parado de tentar sair com você há muito tempo."

"Não"- Respondeu Lily impulsivamente.

"Não? Você quer dizer que eu não deveria parar de tentar sair com você?" - James parecia mais confuso que nunca e passou novamente a mão nos cabelos.

"Não é sua culpa." - Lily se enrolou com as palavras e não conseguia encontrar uma resposta melhor.

O silêncio tomou conta dos dois enquanto tentavam não deixar aquela situação pior do que estava. Ficaram apenas a se observar. Lily pensava em por que ele insiste tanto nela, sendo tão bonito e podendo ter outras garotas. James era branco, tinha cabelos negros que cresciam para todos os lados, era alto, magro e forte, por consequência quadribol e tinha olhos castanhos claros.

James, por sua vez não entendia por que ela agia daquela forma com ele, não sabia como conseguia resisti-la, ela era tão linda. Lily era branca, tinha cabelos acaju, olhos verdes claros, sardas no rosto, magra e com um sorriso entorpecente.

"Eu não te entendo, Lily." – Pronunciou-se.

"O que...?" – Perguntou confusa.

"Você, numa hora finge que eu não existo, noutra briga comigo e depois vem pedir desculpas. Você é realmente, muito confusa."

Lily, mais uma vez, ficou calada. Ela simplesmente não sabia o que responder, afinal, ela estava tendo uma _conversa_ com James.

"Por que você sorriu pra mim mais cedo?" – Perguntou curioso e, mais uma vez, passou as mãos no adorado cabelo.

"Você estava realmente muito engraçado." – Fez uma careta e riu.

"Engraçado?" – Perguntou não entendendo nada.

"Você deveria ganhar um premio. Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu me lembre que você não passou a mão no cabelo enquanto fala comigo ou me olha."

"Eu passo tanto assim?" – Perguntou, e as mãos foram automaticamente ao cabelo. Depois, ele percebeu e riu-se.

"Passa como pode ver. É realmente irritante."

"É por isso, então, que nunca aceitou sair comigo antes?" – Totalmente confuso e cheio de perguntas, seu cérebro estava a mil por hora. "Não consigo controlar, eles estão sempre tão bagunçados."- Lamentou-se.

"Eu não sei exatamente o porquê, mas passando as mãos assim, eles ficam mais bagunçados do que já estavam." – Ele tentou mais uma vez, em vão, ajeitar os cabelos e Lily riu da careta de desaprovação que fez. – "E não é por isso que nunca sai com você, existem outros fatores." – disse referindo-se à primeira pergunta.

"Só me diz um. O pior de todos."

Lily pensou no caso por alguns segundos, depois pensou em Alice e finalmente voltou a falar.

"Você vem cheio de gracinhas após dar em cima de qualquer uma outra, e ainda espera que eu aceite sair com você."

"Então é isso?"

"Isso o quê?"

"Você tem ciúmes."

Aquela conversa já estava ficando civilizada _demais,_ para o gosto de Lily. Já estava tarde _demais_ para ele começar com suas gracinhas. MAS, Lily tinha que se conter, prometera à Alice.

"Eu **NÃO **tenho ciúmes de você, Potter, pelo amor de Deus, era só o que me faltava."

"Então prova" - Disse ele desafiando-a.

Lily cruzou os braços na frente do peito e analisou a situação, já esperava o que vinha pela frente.

"Provar como?"

"Bem, Lily, como você sabe..." – Ele atropelou as palavras e estava visivelmente nervoso, talvez esperasse mais uma reação raivosa dela pelos seus inúmeros pedidos. – "... Vai ter um passeio à Hogsmeade, que tal você ir amanhã comigo? Eu acho que seria uma excelente forma de ver o quão ciumenta você é comigo."

"Você não se cansa?" – Perguntou e respirou profundamente, amanhã seria um longo dia.

Ele murchou completamente com aquilo e Lily teve vontade de rir, mas reservou-se.

"Tudo bem."

"Tudo bem o que?"– Perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas como se não tivesse entendido o que ela tinha respondido.

"Tudo Bem... Eu aceito sair com você amanha."

"Você o quê?" – Lily já estava se arrependendo do que ia falar.

"Eu disse," - Falou calma e claramente. – "Que aceito sair com você amanha."

"Você não está brincando, está?"

"Não. Agora tenho uma condição."

"Tudo por você, minha flor."

"Você vai ter que se comportar muito, mas muito bem."

James agarrou Lily pela cintura, e a levantou no ar dando um giro completo. Talvez, Lily pudesse batê-lo, gritar ou espernear. Mas, era realmente engraçado ver James Potter agir desse jeito por um simples _sim_.

"Você não vai se arrepender." - disse mostrando o seu melhor sorriso e saiu correndo antes que ela pudesse pensar em se arrepender.

* * *

**NOTAS DA AUTORA**

Olá meu povo! Estou republicando esta fic que escrevi cerca de 8 anos atrás. Sempre amei essa estória, sempre foi meu orgulho tê-la escrito! Apesar de que 8 anos atrás eu(nós) tinha(tínhamos) menos informações sobre o tempo dos marotos, ainda consigo ver imaginar uma história L/J assim! Nessa republicação a diferença é que eu corrigi os errinhos vergonhosos de digitação/português que deixei.. sempre tive fama de digitar errado entre meus amigos e na fic não aconteceu diferente...Me senti na obrigação de, 8 anos depois, corrigir tudo o que eu achei de errado para minhas leitoras! Fiz também algumas pequenas alterações quando achei necessário no texto, mas nada que mudasse a estória! Lógico que não deve estar perfeito, mas fiz meu máximo. Se ainda tiver leitoras minhas pelo fanfiction ficaria feliz se vocês lessem novamente e pudessem me mandar reviews me dizendo a impressão de vocês 8 anos depois. Claro que reviews de novas leitoras serão muito bem vindas!

Um grande beijo para todas vocês! Fiquem com Papai do Céu!


	2. Mais uma anormalidade?

******Nada é o Que Parece Ser**

_''Não devemos nos curvar diante de qualquer vento que sopra, nem estar à mercê do mau humor, da impaciência e da raiva, Lily. A maneira como você encara a vida, faz toda a diferença... '' Lily finalmente entende James._

* * *

_"Todos os dias quando acordo,_

_Não tenho mais o tempo que passou_

_Mas tenho muito tempo:_

_Temos todo o tempo do mundo._

_Todos os dias antes de dormir,_

_Lembro e esqueço como foi o dia:_

_'Sempre em frente,_

_Não temos tempo a perder'"_

(Legião Urbana: Tempo perdido)

* * *

Capitulo II: Mais uma anormalidade?

Ao chegar à Torre da Grifinória subiu ao dormitório onde Alice já a esperava ansiosamente. Lá, Lily contou tudo, desde quando o chamara para conversar até o momento que ele envolveu os braços em sua cintura e rodopiou.

"Viu? Não foi tão difícil assim, foi? Ele deve estar pirando."

"Mas eu ainda estou insegura. Eu tenho medo, Aly, muito medo..." - Lily mordeu os lábios e caiu de costas na cama.

"Medo?" – Questionou a amiga curiosa.

"É..." – Lily virou-se de bruços e apoiou-se nos cotovelos, ficando de frente para a cama de Alice.

"De quê?" – Sentou-se na cama cruzando as pernas.

"Medo de ele sair comigo amanha e depois não me procurar mais, me sentir um objeto descartável... Você sabe a visão que eu sempre tive dele: metido e mulherengo. Não sei como vou suportar aquele ego irritante."

"Ele está diferente, Lily. A maior parte do tempo é brincadeira, você já deveria ter se acostumado. E quanto ao descartável, não acho que ele queira apenas sair uma vez, senão já teria desistido. Há tempos que você diz não a ele, você não esperava que ele nunca saísse com ninguém até o dia que você resolvesse aceitar, esperava?"

"Eu sei que ele mudou, mas eu ainda tenho receio. E é claro que eu não esperava que ele não saísse com mais ninguém."

"Então, Lily, não acho que deva temer. Acredito que é pra valer quando ele te chama pra sair, tenho certeza de que ele já teria desistido se fosse qualquer outra garota."

"Iria me sentir suja e usada caso ele me quisesse apenas como um troféu."

"Acredite, James Potter nunca iria fazer você sentir-se suja caso saísse com você uma única vez." - Sorriu maliciosamente.

Lily riu e pôs o cabelo atrás das orelhas como um sinal de impaciência.

"Lily, posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Faz..." – Disse ela indiferente.

"Gosta dele, né?"

"Aly, eu..." - Lily ficou aparentemente nervosa, suspirou profundamente e balançou a cabeça.

"Com sinceridade, Lily, por favor."

"Eu sinceramente não sei."

"O que sente sobre ele?"

"Ele é tão... Arrogante." – Pensou e continuou. – "E sinto por ele o que imagino que toda garota deve sentir, ele é realmente bonito além de ser o garoto mais inteligente do nosso ano. É claro que me sinto atraída por ele, mas não acho que valha a pena sair com pessoa de tal gênero."

"Eu não me sinto atraída por ele..."

"Claro que não, você namora o Frank."

"Mas não me impede de achá-lo bonito."

"Você me entendeu!" – Riu e jogou um travesseiro na amiga.

"Você..." - Alice pegou o travesseiro com as duas mãos e o pôs de lado. – "...Você já sentiu vontade de beijá-lo?"

Lily ficou da cor dos seus cabelos. – "Que pergunta, Aly..." - Lily parecia não querer responder a pergunta.

"Estou falando sério"

Ainda vermelha, fitou a amiga. – "Claro que já..."

"Quando?"

Lily respirou profundamente. Ela sabia que quando respondesse a pergunta Alice faria um escândalo. – "Hoje." – Ao responder percebeu que ela estava esperando uma resposta completa. - "Na aula de História da Magia."

Lily levou as mãos aos ouvidos ao ouvir o grito fino de Alice. – "Eu S-A-B-I-A."- Alice tinha um sorriso que conseguia ser maior que o do Potter quando aceitou sair com ele. Mas, ao perceber a expressão no rosto de Lily, ficou séria. – "Eu sei que deve ser difícil pra você admitir isso pra mim e eu fico muito feliz que o tenha feito. Deve ser difícil também admitir pra si mesma que ele mexe de certa forma com você. Por que você não aproveita amanhã para tentar entender como você realmente se sente? Dá uma chance a ele."

"Amanhã será um longo dia... Que tal se pudéssemos ocupar nossas cabeças com outra coisa agora? Eu realmente sinto que preciso parar de pensar nisso por hoje."

"Outra coisa... Outra coisa..." – Alice fez cara de pensativa. – Nós vamos escolher a sua roupa!"

"Roupa? Não está muito cedo?"

"Não, claro que não. Acho até que já passamos da hora."

Após algumas horas de indecisões e combinações, acabaram escolhendo pelo vestido predileto de Lily. O vestido era azul de alça, tinha um leve decote em V e ia até um palmo acima de seus joelhos. Escolheram por uma sandália de salto baixo na cor bege que prendia em seus tornozelos.

Quando desceram para jantar, a maioria dos alunos já tinham ido para o salão principal, alguns ainda chegavam da aula e se direcionavam para o dormitório para guardar suas mochilas. Alice se desculpou, disse que iria encontrar-se com Frank antes do jantar e que falaria com ela mais tarde. Lily, acostumada, dirigiu-se para a mesa da Grifinória sozinha e sentou-se perto de mais duas colegas de quarto: Jillian e Emma, que ao contrario dela, estavam eufóricas.

"Lily!"- Cumprimentou Jillian, como sempre muito simpática e educada. Jillian era morena, cabelos negros compridos e ondulados e com olhos castanhos. Ela era uma menina bastante otimista. Depois da Alice, era a pessoa com quem mais conversava, mas elas nunca tinham muito tempo.

"Olá." - Respondeu sem muita emoção.

"Lily, por onde você esteve?" – Perguntou Emma, quarta e última colega de quarto de Lily. Ela era loira e com olhos verdes. –"Você não apareceu para estudar conosco na biblioteca hoje. Eu realmente estava precisando tirar algumas dúvidas."

"Oh, desculpem-me, meninas, mas eu passei a tarde com a Alice e nem me lembrei de ir."

"Não tem o menor problema." - Respondeu Jillian com um sorriso no rosto.

"Não conseguimos nem começar mesmo, né, Jill?"

"Não mesmo."

"Como sempre, a dupla dinâmica, deve ter conversado sobre tudo, menos estudo?"

"Não haveria Lily Evans que conseguisse estudar depois do que aconteceu com Jillian hoje."

Lily riu, aquelas duas eram impossíveis.

"O que aconteceu de tamanha importância, afinal?" – Lily agora já preenchia seu prato e sorria enquanto conversava com as meninas.

"Sirius Black convidou Jill para sair com ele para Hogsmeade amanhã."

Lily olhou para Jillian com a maior cara de impressionada, e ela, por sua vez, abria um enorme sorriso.

"E você aceitou?"

"Eu disse responderia depois do jantar."

"E você pretende aceitar?"

"Claro que sim. Só estou fazendo um charme. Quem não gostaria de sair com o menino mais bonito e legal de Hogwarts?"

"Eu." – Pronunciou-se Lily.

"Você já tem James, Lily, que não está muito atrás. Ele pede pra sair com você faz tempo."

Lily calou-se, pois não sabia o que acrescentar à conversa. Ela não poderia dizer que nunca aceitaria sair com James Potter porque já aceitou.

"Lily!" – James Potter sentou-se à mesa ao lado de Lily.

"Esse aí não morre cedo." – Falou Emma, e Lily teve vontade de matá-la, mas ela já estava de saída com Jillian.

James riu satisfeito com o comentário e continuou - "Animada para amanha?"

Lily pensou um pouco. Estava ela animada para amanhã? Por um lado não, pois ela sempre recusou aos pedidos dele, sempre o esnobou e amanhã poderia ser a maior decepção de sua vida. Por um lado sim, como Alice dissera, ela tinha que esclarecer tudo que tinha dentro dela.

"Por que pergunta?" - fez outra pergunta para não ter que responder a dele.

"Por que eu estou animadíssimo e queria saber se você se sentia da mesma forma."

"Não entendo por que tanta ansiedade, afinal, é só um encontro."

"Não é só um encontro, Lily, é o dia mais importante da minha vida."

Lily riu. – "Você não existe, Potter."

"Claro que existo."

"Não seja bobo, eu quis dizer que você é único."

Ele deu um sorriso maravilhado, como se fosse o melhor dos elogios. - "Concordo com você, minha cara. Você deveria se considerar sortuda."

"Você é realmente tão egocêntrico assim?"

"Estou apenas sendo sincero, vai dizer que não concorda?"

Lily o olhou irritada e voltou a comer. Por mais que fosse sair com ele era difícil aceitar como ele era por inteiro. Como ele podia ser tão metido?

"Então, o que você fez pela tarde?" – Tentou mudar de assunto ao ver a reação dela.

Ele estava perguntando o que ela fizera pela tarde? Claro que ela nunca iria dizer que passou a tarde conversando sobre ele e escolhendo a roupa para o encontro.

"Bom eu... Eu passei uma parte da tarde com a Alice estudando matérias e depois descansei." – Lily desviou os olhos. – "Você?"

Surpreso pela pergunta sorriu. – "Treinei quadribol."

"Sempre o quadribol."

"É o que eu mais sei fazer."

"Além de, é claro, sair com todas as garotas de Hogwarts."

"Eu não saio com todas as garotas de Hogwarts. E mesmo se saísse, só tenho olhos pra você."

Lily não querendo mais saber de conversa, terminou seu jantar onde estava.

"Se me der licença, eu ainda quero fazer algumas coisas antes de dormir."

Lily virou-se e imediatamente James a chamou. - "LiLy... Hey, Lily. Espera". – Levantou-se e foi ao seu encontro.

Quando James finalmente a alcançou deu o maior dos sorrisos, bagunçando os cabelos com a mão.

"Eu estive pensando... Que tal se dermos uma volta lá fora?"

"Olha Potter..." – Será que ele nunca ficava satisfeito? Afinal, eles iriam sair juntos amanha. – "Eu realmente não acho que devemos." – Lily não se conformava. Afinal, qual era o problema dele?

"Se você confiar em mim, nada vai acontecer. E além de tudo, ainda estamos dentro do horário permitido e você, como Monitora Chefe, sabe bem disso."

Lily olhou para o relógio e fez uma cara feia.

"O mundo vai virar de cabeça pra baixo! Tudo bem Potter, mas eu juro que se algo acontecer conosco, esqueça pelo resto de sua vida que eu existo. Você e eu somos monitores, não podemos dar o mau exemplo a ninguém!"

James a fez esperar 10 minutos para pegar algo que, segundo ele, era muito importante na dormitório. Lily já não aguentava mais esperar quando ele finalmente chegou com uma pequena mochila.

"Do que se trata isso, Potter?"

"Só uma garantia. Na volta você vai ver."

"Potter, você tem certeza de que está fazendo a coisa certa?"

"Claro que tenho. E além de tudo, qualquer coisa com você envolvida sempre será certa."

Lily bufou e James carregou-a pela mão para fora do castelo. Lily se permitiu ser levada por ele mesmo com um turbilhão de pensamentos em sua cabeça. Ela não entendia: por que raios ela fora pedi desculpas a ele? Por que aceitou sair com ele, afinal? Por estava sendo tão legal com ele? Onde estava a velha, boa e consciente Lily? O que ele fez com ela?

Nem notou quando finalmente chegou ao destino. Nenhuma surpresa: ele a levou para o campo de quadribol. Estava escuro e ventava muito, mas a lua refletia uma luz que James ainda podia ver a cor dos olhos verdes de Lily.

"Esse é o meu lugar predileto dentro de toda Hogwarts." – Disse quando começou a subir as arquibancadas da Grifinória.

"Percebe-se." – Disse não muito admirada quando começou a subir as escadas também. Lily se sentiu cansadas algumas vezes, suas pernas doíam e ela tinha que parar para descansar um pouco, enquanto James ria de sua fragilidade. – "Isso parece estar maior que o normal." – Reclamou indignada.

Quando finalmente alcançaram o topo, James se sentou no último degrau e descansou as pernas na fileira de baixo. Lily se sentou na mesma altura que ele, mas tomou cuidado para manter uma certa distância dele.

"Você sempre vem aqui?" – Perguntou curiosa. Como alguém se sacrificava tanto para chegar numa arquibancada de quadribol vazia? Só podia ser James Potter.

"Não todo dia, mas eu gosto de vir pra cá. Eu costumo pensar muito aqui. Além da vista, é claro."

Lily olhou para o céu inclinando a cabeça para trás. A vista era realmente privilegiada. O céu parecia que podia ser tocado com as mãos, a luz da lua era mais forte e as estrelas pareciam maiores. – "Realmente bonito." – Admirou-se e perguntou para si mesma em que ele pensava quando vinha para cá.

"Mas, felizmente hoje, meus pensamentos ganharam vida."

Lily corou e resolveu não responder. Ficou feliz por estar suficientemente escuro para que ele não pudesse ver a cor rubra no seu rosto.

"Sabe Lily, eu sonhei com o dia que você estivesse ao meu lado. E você está aqui agora. Isso só pode ser um sonho."

"Isso estaria na classificação dos meus piores pesadelos."

James riu com a resposta e arrastou-se para mais perto dela.

"Alguém já disse o quanto você fica engraçada quando está irritada?"

"Como uma pessoa normal pode achar graça na irritação alheia?"

"Você simplesmente é. Quanto mais calmo eu fico, mais irritada você fica."

"Então me irrita de propósito?"

"Não. Quer dizer, não exatamente. Você espera que eu me irrite com suas irritações?"

"Seria bom, pois só assim você tiraria essa ideia maluca de querer sair comigo." – Lily agora cruzava as pernas e tinha o cuidado de não deixar nada aparecer.

"Eu nunca iria desistir tão fácil assim, não de você." – James agora fazia questão de encará-la. Ele tentava em vão arrumar os cabelos, sorrir e falar sério ao mesmo tempo, tarefa que parecia difícil para ele.

Lily agora se sentia estranha com toda aquela conversa. Eles estavam conversando sobre a insistência dele com ela. Será que ele realmente gostava dela ou aquilo era só pirraça? Ele jogava sua conversa nela, fisgava e depois jogava o resto fora? Não! Lily agora estava mais confusa que antes. Ela tomou sua decisão, daria uma chance a ele se ele mostrasse realmente o que sentia, caso contrário, adeus James Potter.

Quando Lily percebeu, James Potter estava exatamente ao seu lado.

"Potter..."

"Eu não sei do que tem tanto medo, eu não mordo." – James riu e depois completou. – "Não se não me pedirem."

"Eu não tenho medo." – Defendeu-se. – "Era uma escolha, eu não queria sair com você."

"E agora quer?" – Perguntou malicioso.

"Potter, eu... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer..."

"Você pode me chamar de James, afinal nos conhecemos já há seis anos. Eu tenho, sinceramente, alguma chance com você?"

Lily não respondeu. Não para evitá-lo, mas sim porque realmente não sabia a resposta. Fitou-o por alguns segundos e depois voltou sua atenção para qualquer outro lugar. Ela estava realmente começando a ficar mais confusa.

"Por que você nunca acredita em mim?"

"Quê?"

James agora estava mais perto que nunca e nada havia lhe restado além de mexer nas suas mechas ruivas. Ela se sentiu extremamente desconfortável com a situação, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Afundou-se mais no banco e olhou para a cara concentrada que ele tinha enquanto se divertia com seu cabelo. Muito mais inesperado do que qualquer outra coisa daquele dia, James passou seus braços em volta dos ombros de Lily.

Do que se tratava tudo aquilo, afinal? Tudo estava saindo do contexto da vida de Lily! Ela iria sair com ele amanhã, estava saindo com ele neste momento, iria chegar depois do horário permitido na Torre e agora ela estava sentada abraçada com ele, totalmente confusa. Ela não estava obedecendo a sua razão. Sua razão jamais sairia com ele, sua razão jamais ficaria abraçada com ele. E por que tudo aquilo estava seguindo aquele rumo? Pensando nisso tudo foi que Lily, inconscientemente, encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

"Você pode achar tudo isso muito idiota, mas você realmente não me entende."

"Então me explica."

"O negócio é que eu realmente gosto de você, e você faz de conta que não sabe. Eu quero muito mais do que sair com você uma vez, Lily."

Alice estava certa, sair com ele poderia esclarecer muita coisa, mas também ao mesmo tempo, deixava-a mais confusa. Ela tinha medo de ser usada, e agora ele estava lá, dizendo que não queria sair com ela só uma vez. Mas e se ele estiver mentindo? Lily não sabia o que pensar...

"Eu só não passo de um desafio para você." – Disse desanimada.

"O _meu_ desafio, o mais difícil de todos."

Lily olhou para James depois de alguns segundos e percebeu como ele tentava, em vão, arrumar os cabelos que estavam sendo jogados para o lado pelo vento. Ela não se conteve e riu, deixando-o confuso.

"Assim eles ficam mais desarrumados."

"Eu não tenho culpa se eles crescem para todos os lados."

Lily ficou de joelhos e começou a pentear seus cabelos com as próprias mãos na tentativa de arrumá-los.

"Pronto. Agora estão nos seus devidos lugares."

Lily escorregou, desapercebidamente, as mãos da cabeça dele para seus ombros. Depois percebendo a situação desconfortável que ficara, sentou-se calada ao lado dele, olhando para o outro lado.

"Às vezes eu acho que você é mais confusa que eu. Você a cada hora demonstra uma coisa diferente."

"Você é que me deixa confusa."

Foi a hora de James se calar e tentar entender cada parte da cabeça dela. "Eu realmente não sei como eu poderia ser mais claro."

Vendo que Lily nada responderia, James aproximou-se mais de Lily e beijou-a na testa.

"Acho que é melhor irmos andando."

Lily concordou com a cabeça.

Eles começaram a descer as escadas das arquibancadas e quando finalmente chegaram ao fim, ele começou a abrir a bolsa e retirou uma capa de dentro dela.

"O que significa isso?"

"Eu não falei pra você confiar em mim?"

Lily abriu a boca. – "Isso não é o que eu estou pensando, é?"

"Depende do que você está pensando."

"Isso é uma capa da invisibilidade?"

"Exatamente."

"Então sempre foi esse - o modo que você sempre fugiu?"

"Sempre foi, sempre será."

"Eu não acredito. Eu, como monitora chefe, tenho que..."

"Você não vai fazer nada contra mim, vai? Além de tudo, você também não é nenhuma santa."

Lily nada respondeu, eles vestiram a capa e caminharam até a Torre da Grifinória, onde finalmente puderam tirar a capa. A torre estava vazia, e Lily pôde ficar despreocupada, pois não saberia o que fazer caso alguém os visse juntos. Tinha começado a subir para o dormitório quando ele a chamou.

"Lily..." – Lily virou-se e esperou que ele falasse alguma coisa. – "Boa noite."

"Boa noite, James."

Quando subiu ao dormitório, todas já estavam dormindo até Alice, que dormiu com as cortinas abertas provavelmente esperando por ela. Agora o que Lily queria fazer era poder descansar. Sua cabeça estava dando voltas, sentia-se completamente perdida. O que ela sentia por James afinal? Ela não sabia, mas não era alguma coisa fraca, sem valor. Ela queria apenas acordar e poder se sentir livre de todas as dúvidas e se lhe restasse alguma, que fosse tirada em Hogsmeade.

* * *

**NOTAS DA AUTORA  
**

Oi amorinhas! Mais um capítulo revisado! Apesar de ter sido eu mesma quem escreveu, cada vez que eu leio eu fico ansiosa pela Lily.. Eu sou completamente apaixonada por esse tipo de romance que envolve ódio/amor e por isso também sempre fui uma grande fã de fics D/G (Draco e Ginny) tendo já escrito e publicado duas, uma short que depois de ter escrito achei muito bobinha e como esta estava cheias de errinhos acabei apagando sem pena. Um segunda era uma fiz que tinha tudo para dar certo, tinha uns 6 capítulos publicados, mas entrei numa fase complicada, não consegui mais escrever e desisti da fic. Tiveram muitas leitoras que ficaram chateadas comigo, mas eu não ia conseguir continuar. Atualmente resolvi escrever outra D/G e estou no 3º capítulo, mas publicarei apenas quanto estiver completa para não causar decepção de novo. Quanto a esta fic L/J, existe uma remota possibilidade de eu escrever um quarto capítulo, mas não é certeza, por isso não vou garantir nada!

* * *

**NOTAS DA AUTORA (AGRADECIMENTO QUE FIZ ÀS LEITORAS NA ÉPOCA QUE PUBLIQUEI EM 2005)  
**

Agradecendo a todas que leram:

**BaBi Evans:** Ai nossa, ainda bem que você gostou. Eu não tenho certeza se li o seu último capitulo, mas se não, lerei e mandarei reviews. Aqui está o segundo capitulo, espero que tenhas gostado.

**Ana Malfoy Riddle:** obrigada! Vou continuar sim... É só você acompanhar!

**Debby Potter:** huahuahua.. adorei o gracinha''... Continuo sim! Se você acompanhar ficarei muito feliz! Mas, o passeio, infelizmente, é só no próximo.

**TLupin:** obrigada! E eu espero que você acompanhe!

**Thelma:** verei direito sobre esse encontro!

**Mazinha Black:** obrigada, mais uma vez obrigada! Espero que você acompanhe e goste.

**Kellxinha-Malfoy:** eu faço questão das suas reviews... Huahuahua! Eu sei que você lê tudo antecipado, mas n custa nada dar uma força né, amiga? Eu nem me preocupo, pois eu sei que sem mim, você não vive, daí sua fic não desenrola (brinks!)

**Lily Dany Potter:** oieee! Eu vou ler sua outra fic sim, basta-me tempo! MUITO obrigada pelos elogios e espero, sinceramente, que você acompanhe! Essa é a minha primeira L/J, mas D/G eu tenho duas.. a primeira a história não está muito bem elaborada, mas eu gosto muito da 2ª!


	3. Hogsmeade

**Nada é o Que Parece Ser**

_''Não devemos nos curvar diante de qualquer vento que sopra, nem estar à mercê do mau humor, da impaciência e da raiva, Lily. A maneira como você encara a vida, faz toda a diferença... '' Lily finalmente entende James._

* * *

_"Cause every little thing you say  
(Porque cada coisa que você diz)  
And every little thing you do  
(E cada coisa que você faz)  
Makes me doubt all of this  
(Me faz duvidar de tudo isso)  
What are you waiting for?"  
(O que você está esperando?)"  
_

_(3 Doors Down – It's not me)_

* * *

Capítulo III: Hogsmeade.

Ao chegar ao quarto trocou de roupa e deitou-se logo na cama, mas não pôde dormir. Ela tentou fechar os olhos e desligar-se do mundo, mas James não a deixava. Por que ele não saia logo de sua cabeça e não a deixava descansar? Talvez fosse mais fácil para ele no outro dia... No que pensar então? Que tal sobre a evolução da espécie dos dragões? Ou então sobre alguma nobre poção? Não! Definitivamente não são assuntos a serem pensados enquanto seu coração acelera em busca de respostas.

Lily acordou cedo no dia seguinte, não sabia exatamente o porquê, pois demorara horas para dormir. Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro silenciosamente para não acordar suas colegas de quarto que ainda dormiam. Tomou banho e vestiu-se como ela e Alice haviam planejado no dia anterior, acrescentando alguns acessórios e sem esquecer, é claro do perfume com aroma de lírio, flor de que mais gostava. Saiu do banheiro e não fazia a mínima ideia de quanto tempo passara lá, mas imaginava ter sido em torno de uma hora, pois quando saiu suas colegas de quarto já haviam se levantado e esperavam pacientemente que ela desocupasse o banheiro.

"Bom dia, Lily." - Cumprimentou Alice que estava jogada em sua cama bocejando.

"Bom dia Aly, Jill, Emma."

"Bom dia, Lily." - Responderam em coro enquanto se preparavam para entrar no banheiro.

"Então, não vai me contar onde esteve ontem à noite? Eu esperei acordada, mas acabei dormindo sem perceber."

"Desculpe-me, Aly, mas poderíamos conversar sobre isso depois? Estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível..."

"Tudo bem se você não quiser contar..."

"Não me entenda mal, você sabe que é minha melhor amiga. Realmente não estou com paciência no momento."

"Tudo bem, Lily. Eu te entendo."

Lily desceu as escadas e sentou-se em uma das poltronas sem olhar para ninguém e sem se preocupar com quem pudesse estar lá. Sua cabeça estava doendo e ela só gostaria de saciar uma única coisa: o silêncio. De tão distraída nem percebeu que Sirius Black e James Potter estavam sentados à frente da lareira, nas poltronas mais confortáveis, esperando Remus e Peter descer para que eles finalmente pudessem tomar café.

* * *

_POV James Potter_

Estavam entretidos em uma conversa muito animada. Sirius falava da última garota que tinha saído: Anna Harris, corvinal, 7º ano. Tentava descrever o modo que lhe beijava boca e como as suas mãos divertiam-se livremente pelo corpo da garota. James escutava e ria muito com o que o amigo dizia. Não sabia o porquê, mas encontrava-se muito nervoso. Hoje qualquer deslize poderia acabar com tudo.

"Aí vêm tua gata, Pontas." - Falou Sirius apontando a escada com a cabeça.

James sabendo de quem se tratava, virou para poder contemplá-la descer. Ela estava mais bonita que nunca. Seu vestido acentuava perfeitamente a silhueta, seria difícil controlar-se hoje assim.

"Mas aparentemente ela não está de muito bom humor hoje. Alguma ideia para amansá-la?"

"Não, Almofadinhas. Hoje eu não posso correr o risco de nada, já te disse isso. Já te disse também que eu gosto dela de verdade, então se eu não me sair bem hoje, duvido ter mais alguma outra chance." - James brincava com seu pomo impacientemente e não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

"Eu sei, cara. Sei que você gosta dela. Sei também que hoje pra você vai ser um encontro diferente. Eu escuto você falar dela desde o primeiro dia que nos conhecemos. Naquela época era diferente, claro, mas hoje sabemos o quanto ela sempre mexeu com você."

James escutou calado, e assim ficou até que finalmente Remus desceu. Ao ver Jillian descer pelas escadas, Sirius se despediu e deu um leve tapa nas costas de James. – "Boa sorte, cara".

* * *

Após ficar sentada por tempo indeterminado na sala comunal, Lily finalmente seguiu seu caminho para o salão principal, mas não sentia fome alguma. Não demorou muito para Alice chegar com a cara mais fechada que jamais tivera visto antes.

"Oh, Alice me desculpe."

"Você não tem do que se desculpar afinal, eu só estava preocupada e não tenho nada a ver com sua vida."

"Ah, não exagera, por favor, Alice. Eu realmente não estou me sentindo bem hoje."

"Então me desculpa se eu queria te ajudar."

Lily levantou-se da mesa sem ao menos tocar na comida. – "Não me entenda mal, Aly. Eu juro que na volta de Hogsmeade eu conto tudo o que você quiser saber. Não fica com raiva de mim, por favor." – Vendo que Alice não ia responder, deu um leve abraço na amiga e saiu em direção ao portão de entrada.

Ela então se encostou à parede de mármore e fechou os olhos. _Não acredito que eu briguei com Aly por besteira!_ Cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e tentou se acalmar. _Isso é só mais uma briga boba. Não posso me chatear com isso, não agora. _Lily sentia seu estômago embrulhar e ela não sabia o porquê, mas ao ver James vir em sua direção os sintomas foram ainda piores.

"Lily, bom dia." – sorriu James.

"Bom dia, James." - Respondeu nervosa.

Lily por um instante parou para reparar nele. Ele vestia uma calça preta e um sweater cinza. Ela nunca o achou tão bonito antes. Até a maneira que ele passava as mãos no cabelo parecia não irritá-la mais, considerava até charmoso. _O que ele está fazendo comigo?_

"Dormiu bem?"

"Na medida do possível. Você?"

"Perfeitamente bem."

Lily sorriu e voltou seu olhar para as portas de mármore.

"Você e Alice estão bem?"

"Por que me pergunta isso?"

"Eu ia falar com você quando vi que as coisas não pareciam muito bem entre vocês."

"Está tudo bem, sim. Alice só está fazendo seu papel de amiga."

"E quando eu vim atrás de você ela me pediu para que eu cuidasse de você."

Lily sorriu pela segunda vez desde que James chegara. – "Boba, ela não precisava fazer isso."

"Ela só estava fazendo seu papel de amiga." – respondeu dando um olhar significativo para Lily. - "Você quer conversar sobre isso?"

"Não, está tudo bem. Mais tarde vai estar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Podemos ir andando?"

James sorriu, estendeu seu braço para Lily e juntos foram conferir seus nomes na lista dos autorizados para visitar Hogsmeade. Ao sair do castelo, pegaram a primeira carruagem vazia que encontraram. Lily observava a paisagem pela janela enquanto James tentava aproveitar ao máximo cada momento e olhava pra ela como se nunca a tivesse visto antes.

"Você acredita em mim agora?"

"Acreditar em quê?"

"Que eu realmente gosto de você."

"Por que simplesmente não curtimos o passeio agora?"

James consentiu em silêncio e tomou a liberdade para repetir o que tinha feito na noite passada: envolveu seus braços em torno dos ombros dela. Vendo que ela não o rejeitou, permaneceu assim até a carruagem finalmente parar.

"Então, minha Flor, aonde gostaria de ir?"

Quando Lily ia pensar em responder, duas garotas da Lufa-Lufa passaram por eles cumprimentando James.

"Hey, Potter!"- disseram em coro dando risadinhas.

"Hey Laura, Danielle!" - James sorriu e passou automaticamente as mãos nos cabelos. Lily pareceu achar novamente o fato irritante e começou a se arrepender de ter aceitado o convite. Mas como prometera a Alice e também a si mesma que daria uma chance a ele hoje, respirou fundo e continuou andando.

"Lily?"

"Escolhe você."

James começou a arrastá-la para um lugar que ela nunca havia estado antes. Era um caminho que tinha atrás da Casa dos Gritos. Se fosse qualquer outra garota, ele tinha certeza que não o deixaria levar para perto dali. Existiam lendas terríveis sobre o que ou quem gritava naquela casa de noite. Mas ambos sabiam que era pura bobagem, ambos sabiam que era apenas Remus nas suas transformações de lobisomem.

Por que aqui?" – Perguntou curiosa. Estava ele tentando esconder de todo mundo que estavam saindo juntos?

"Por que eu só quero ficar longe de todo mundo."

"E por que você quer 'ficar longe de todo mundo'?"

"Vai dizer que você não quer?"

Ele estava certo. Ela também preferia um lugar mais reservado, caso contrário todos ficariam olhando e apontando. James se sentou na grama e fez um gesto para que ela o acompanhasse.

"Acho que estou bem aqui."

"Ah, pelo amor de Merlin, Lily! Você não veio aqui para se preocupar com seu vestido, veio?"

James estava prestes a pegá-la pela mão para que pudesse sentar quando a pessoa que mais detestava dentro de toda Hogwarts resolveu aparecer para incomodá-los.

"Eu não acredito. O que aquele _ranhoso_ está fazendo aqui?" – Levantou-se rapidamente e pôs logo sua varinha a postos.

"Então é verdade?" - Disse autoritário, descendo a grama com mais dois 'armários' ao seu lado.

"Olha aqui, Ranhoso, é melhor você dar logo o fora daqui antes que eu me irrite. Você sabe do que eu sou capaz. Não sei por que você se deu ao trabalho de vir aqui, acho que gosta de se sentir humilhado."

"Tadinho do Potter, não está acompanhado do Black... Do traidor Black! Traidor do próprio sangue! Só podia ser amigo do Potter e dessa sangue-ruim que você custa em chamar para sair. Sabe Potter..."

Foi quando James perdeu a cabeça. Lógico que ele estava se segurando pela Lily. Se ela não estivesse lá, Snape já teria levado uma bela de uma surra. Mas Lily nunca aprovou o comportamento de James em relação ao Snape, achava que por mais que ele implicasse e ele não respondesse, não resultaria em nada.

"Olha aqui, seu seboso..." - James puxou-o pelo colarinho. Seus amigos bem que tentaram impedi-lo, mas James os petrificou antes que pudessem fazer alguma coisa. Estava sozinho e três contra um era covardia. – "Você nunca mais a insulte na minha frente. O seu problema é comigo, então não seja covarde e não apele para o lado dela. E da próxima vez que eu ouvir qualquer insulto seu a ela, eu juro por todo o ouro de Gringots que eu vou azará-lo da pior maneira que sei. Nunca, eu repito, nunca a insulte na mina frente, ou você vai se arrepender de ter nascido e ter posto essa cara feia na minha frente." - James o jogou o mais longe que pôde, ele desencantou seus amigos e eles saíram rapidamente sem olhar pra trás.

"Você não deveria tê-lo tratado desta forma..." - Lily tinha se afastado um pouco caso a briga ficasse mais séria e tinha sua varinha em mãos para separá-los caso fosse necessário. – "Você não precisava me defender também."

"Mas Lily, você não ouviu do que ele te chamou?" - Às vezes ele não a entendia. Snape a insultou da pior forma possível e ela nem ao menos se importou.

"Óbvio que ouvi. Mas eu acho que você não deve partir para a agressão. Devia apenas tê-lo mandado embora e pronto."

"Primeiro que eu não parti para a agressão e segundo que ele não iria embora se eu simplesmente o mandasse."

James voltou a sentar no chão e puxou Lily pelo braço para que o fizesse também. Ela, sem hesitação, sentou esquecendo-se completamente o vestido.

"Você nunca perdeu a cabeça comigo. Não acho que você seria agressivo, mas nunca ficou aparentemente irritado quando eu recusava seus convites."

"Com você é diferente, Lily. Eu nunca maltrataria você, nem nunca qualquer mulher... Quer dizer, aquela Bellatrix é nojenta. Não duvido nada que ela vai ser mais uma entre eles." - James agora estava deitado na grama, com as mãos apoiando a cabeça.

"Mas..."

"Porque não quero que você decida como devo agir. Não devemos nos curvar diante de qualquer vento que sopra, nem estar à mercê do mau humor, da impaciência e da raiva dos outros, Lily..."- James parecia tão certo ao falar. Lily não sabia de onde ele estava tirando todas aquelas palavras. - "Os tristes acham que o vento geme. Os alegres e cheios de espíritos afirmam que ele canta. O mundo é como um espelho e devolve a cada pessoa o reflexo de seus próprios pensamentos. A maneira como você encara a vida, faz toda a diferença."

Lily não sabia o que responder, ficou então calada. Ela sempre achou que um dia ele desistiria dela, pois perdeu as contas de quantas vezes disse 'não' quando a chamava pra sair e quantas vezes ela dava broncas nele por brigar com Snape.

"E o caso do Snape... Bem, a simples presença dele e das suas companhias me irritam. Aquele nariz ranhoso e aquele cabelo seboso também me irritam, então me sinto no direito de azará-lo sempre que achar necessário."

"O que nele não te irrita?"

James pareceu pensativo por alguns segundos. -"Nada." - Respondeu com naturalidade.

Lily riu abertamente percebeu que ele a olhava de modo tão estranho. Não sabia identificar o que significava, era como se ele quisesse 'decorar' cada parte do rosto dela. Ele não conseguia quebrar o contato, tampouco ela conseguia também. Ela estava conhecendo um James que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Ele sempre foi um garoto que gostava de aparecer, só tinha compaixão pelo seu lindo pomo de ouro e seus adoráveis amigos, além de ser mulherengo. Agora ela conhecia um James diferente, um James legal que se importava com ela e que podia ser muito engraçado.

Uma ventania passou e quebrou o contato entre eles, pois fez com que James levasse as mãos aos cabelos para que eles não voassem para todos os lados. Lily riu com aquilo, achava engraçado o modo que ele se preocupava com os cabelos.

"Você não deveria ter mexido."- Lily mais uma vez estava ajeitando os cabelos dele. Quando Lily ia tirar suas mãos dos cabelos dele ele as segurou. Não sabia o porquê de ter feito aquilo, mas estava ficando difícil não beijá-la. Com outras garotas sempre fora tão fácil, era como se ela o tivesse desarmado completamente.

Lily não sabia o que fazer. Era um sentimento estranho que ela começou a sentir por ele. Não era ódio, muito menos um amor platônico, era o começo de uma paixão com um enfraquecido receio que ela sempre tivera dele. Mas ela não percebeu tudo isso no momento, apenas sentia medo. Assustada, soltou suas mãos das dele e levantou-se.

"Você não acha melhor irmos para a cidade? Tomar uma cerveja amanteigada talvez?" - Nervosa, ela não sabia o que fazer e disse a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça.

"Tudo bem, se você quer..." – Respondeu decepcionado. Levantou-se, pegou a mão dela e eles começaram a caminhar em direção ao vilarejo. Ele não sabia como agir ou o que falar no momento, ela realmente o deixava completamente confuso. Ele estava dando o seu máximo, mas talvez ainda fosse pouco.

Lily caminhava olhando para baixo, pois fazia sentir-se mais segura e não precisava ver as reações das pessoas ao vê-los juntos. James olhava para todos os lados, estava orgulhoso de tê-la consigo. Eles passavam e as pessoas comentavam cada vez mais e ele fazia questão de responder a todos os 'Hey, Potter!' que recebia e todos os sorrisos que as garotas davam, apesar de estarem decepcionadas por ele estar saindo com Lily Evans.

Chegaram ao Três Vassouras e o bar estava lotado, mas não era nada que James Potter não pudesse resolver. Ele logo pediu para que ela esperasse enquanto expulsava alguns sonserinos que ele julgou 'estarem no lugar errado' de uma mesa bem aos fundos. Foi uma atitude totalmente reprovada por Lily, mas não adiantou que ela falasse alguma coisa. James fez questão de pegar uma mesa o mais longe possível das pessoas, para que Lily se sentisse mais à vontade. Se dependesse dele, não iria ao bar, ficaria a sós com ela durante todo o passeio.

Sentaram-se e pediram logo duas cervejas amanteigadas que ele fez questão de pagar. De acordo com o conceito dele, jamais deveremos deixar que a mulher pague a conta, seria pura falta de cavalheirismo.

"Lily você tem certeza que aqui está bom para você?"

"Tenho. Ninguém tem nada a ver com minha vida. Como você mesmo disse: não quero que decidam como devo agir."

"E como você pretende agir?"- Perguntou esperançoso.

"Bem, eu já estou agindo estando aqui com você." - Falou simplesmente sem entender a intenção que ele tinha por trás da pergunta. – "Você pretende mesmo ser Auror quando sair da escola ou vai levar o quadribol a diante? Quero dizer... Você é realmente muito bom nisso."

James riu com o elogio. – "Eu realmente pretendo seguir a carreira de Auror. Eu amo o quadribol, claro, mas me sinto na obrigação de defender o Mundo Mágico diante de tudo isso que está acontecendo e eu sei que tenho o potencial pra isso. Tenho certeza que todos nós que iremos ser Aurores vamos ser grupo invencível, nossos nomes serão lembrados."

Lily sorriu e concordou. – "Para mim nunca teve outra escolha, eu sempre soube que era isso o que eu queria fazer. A magia é um dom tão bonito e tão único que usá-lo para fazer o mal simplesmente me deixa nauseada."

Mais uma vez James a olhava de uma forma que ela não podia interpretar. Lily deu um gole na cerveja amanteigada e perguntou. – "Verdade ou consequência?"

"Verdade..." - James falou já sabendo a finalidade daquilo tudo. Ela era realmente imprevisível.

"Quando você falar que gosta de mim, você realmente gosta ou é mais uma maneira para conquistar garotas?"

"Claro que é verdade, Lily. Eu sei que o fato de eu já ter saído com outras garotas e ter tido umas atitudes que você nao aprovava pode ter feito você pensar o contrário. Eu nunca disse a nenhuma garota que eu gostava dela. Com você é diferente, eu realmente me importo."

Mais uma vez seu estômago deu voltas, mas dessa vez ela sabia o porquê. Era tão óbvio, ela não conseguia mais se enganar. James Potter a conquistou de uma maneira que ela não esperava e ela não podia, nem queria fazer mais nada pra evitar.

"Verdade ou consequência?" – Perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

"Consequência."

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido pra Lily, James se inclinou em sua direção e seus lábios finalmente se encontraram. O beijo era um beijo calmo e totalmente necessitado. Ele envolveu seus braços em torno da cintura dela enquanto ela apoiava a mão em seus ombros, o mundo ao redor deles parecia ter sumido.

James mal podia acreditar que eles finalmente estavam juntos, pensava que talvez fosse nunca tê-la. Ele nunca se entregou num beijo daquela forma, segurava-a firme e planejava não soltá-la mais, ela era sua agora. Quando Lily fechou os olhos e seus lábios encostaram-se aos dele, ela pôde sentir seus pés saírem do chão, assim como tinha lido nos livros. Ela não sabia por que tinha demorado tanto tempo pra perceber o que sentia por ele. Ele a fazia sentir-se segura quando estava ao seu lado e ela queria mais perder mais tempo longe dele.

Ao se separarem, James pôde ouvir Sirius gritar dizendo que hoje teria festa na Torre da Grifinória patrocinada pelo Pontas e várias pessoas aplaudiram em apoio. Lógico que se Lily ouvisse isso ela não iria admitir, afinal ela era Monitora. Todo Três Vassouras parecia ter parado para olhá-los. Concordaram, então, que talvez precisassem de um pouco mais de privacidade e voltaram para o mesmo lugar que estavam antes, onde ocorreram muitos outros beijos.

* * *

**NOTAS DA AUTORA**

Ai gente! Eu super amo esse capítulo! Espero que vocês, assim como eu, fiquem nervosas pela Lily nesse capítulo!

Tenho boas notícias: muito provavelmente estarei escrevendo um 4º capítulo em breve!

* * *

**NOTAS DA AUTORA (agradecimentos originais)**

Obrigado às reviews:

TLupin, Le Evans, Cristina Melx, Kanako Sumeragi _(O James é fofo sim!HUA! E ela não o fez de bobo!), _BaBi Evans.


	4. Procura-se James Potter

**Nada é o Que Parece Ser**

_''Não devemos nos curvar diante de qualquer vento que sopra, nem estar à mercê do mau humor, da impaciência e da raiva, Lily. A maneira como você encara a vida, faz toda a diferença... '' Lily finalmente entende James._

* * *

Capítulo IV: Procura-se James Potter

O namoro de Lily Evans e James Potter estava de vento em popa. Eram considerados os melhores alunos do 7º ano e estavam completamente apaixonados. Lily ainda brigava com James quando ele ainda insistia com as velhas brincadeiras, mas a verdade era que ele não era mais o mesmo garoto arrogante e prepotente que ela conheceu quando ingressou em Hogwarts aos 11 anos. Na sua essência era um rapaz extremamente extrovertido, inteligente e companheiro, o que o tornava ainda mais popular, e claro, um namorado perfeito. Ela não se arrependia de ter demorado tanto para sair com ele porque talvez assim ele não tivesse amadurecido, mas agora sabia o quanto ele sempre mexeu com ela.

A cada dia que se passava eles percebiam o quanto tinham em comum. Por exemplo, ambos concordaram que se caso tivessem um filho, dariam o nome Harry. Para Lily, sempre foi seu nome de batismo favorito. James gostava do nome Harry porque era o nome do seu avô predileto. Mas caso fosse uma menina James não fez nenhuma exigência, apenas que não se chamasse Petúnia.

"James!" – Indignou-se Lily.

"Você não estava pensando em por o nome Petúnia, estava?"

"Não, claro que não! Mas não fale assim da minha irmã!"

"Eu achei que você estivesse com raiva dela depois da última carta, afinal ela me chamou de _lixo orgânico_."

"Mas ainda sim é minha _irmã_!" – Disse visivelmente chateada.

"Você também não precisa ficar com raiva de mim só por conta disso."

"Você também não precisa agir feito uma criança."

"Você também não precisa ser tão besta."

Lily o olhou com desprezo, da mesma forma que o olhava anos atrás. Fechou com força o livro que estudava e deu as costas para ele, subindo para o dormitório.

James também ficou chateado com a pequena discussão que tiveram. Ele sempre soube que Lily tinha um bom coração, mas aguentar tudo o que Petúnia falava era demais. Como alguém tem tanta consideração por uma pessoa que lhe trata com tanto desprezo? Pensando mais um pouco, arrependeu-se de ter discutido com ela. Afinal, foi exatamente o jeito bondoso que ela sempre teve com as pessoas que o fez se apaixonar ainda mais, não podia fazer disso um motivo para que brigassem. Resolveu então ir atrás da namorada e desculpar-se. Saiu do dormitório e desceu para o salão comunal com esperança de encontrá-la, mas ela não estava lá.

"Alice!" – chamou pela amiga ao vê-la subindo para o dormitório feminino. – "Você viu Lily?"

"Ela está lá em cima, mas acredito que não vai querer falar com você agora. De qualquer forma, eu digo que você perguntou por ela." – deu um sorriso amarelo.

"Merda! Eu realmente devo ser muito estúpido!" – James olhou para o lado e viu Sirius sentado entre várias garotas conversando. – "Sirius!" – Gritou. Quando o amigo o olhou, completou. – "Você e eu temos um compromisso. _Agora_." - James sinalizou em agradecimento a Alice e saiu em direção ao amigo.

Alice olhou para ele assustada e correu em direção ao seu dormitório. Mal podia esperar para contar a Lily o que acabara de acontecer. _James pirou_, pensou. Quando Alice entrou no dormitório Lily tinha as cortinas fechadas e podia ouvir a amiga fungar na cama.

"Lily?" – Chamou, mas a amiga não respondeu. – "Eu sei que você está acordada, posso ouvir você fungar."

"Agora não, Alice." – A amiga estava visivelmente abatida. Alice resolveu que não iria contar agora o que tinha acabado de acontecer na sala comunal. Alice não falou mais com a amiga e foi para sua cama quando Jillian e Emma entraram no quarto.

"Como será que eles conseguem isso? Eles não têm autorização para ir à Hogsmeade. Será que tem alguém aqui em Hogwarts que vende? Por que a gente nunca sabe dessas coisas?" – falou Emma para Jillian sem perceber o clima que estava no quarto.

"Não sei. Mas vindo de Sirius Black e James Potter qualquer coisa é possível. Nós vamos, né?" – respondeu Jillian.

Lily imediatamente abriu as cortinas sem se importar com seu rosto inchado e vermelho. - "Por que qualquer coisa é possível para Sirius Black e James Potter? O que eles estão aprontando dessa vez?"

Jillian e Emma ficaram pálidas. As companheiras de quarto não faziam a menor ideia do que se passava entre Lily e James e perceberam que tinham falado demais.

"Lily... O que foi que aconteceu?"

Alice tinha uma mão na boca e parecia não acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

"Não foi nada demais. Acho melhor deixarmos ela sozinha um pouco, certo?" – Alice começou a andar puxando as amigas para fora do quarto.

"Nem cogite a ideia de deixar o quarto sem me dizer o que está acontecendo. Você está dando cobertura para ele, Alice?"

Para as coisas não ficarem ainda piores, Jillian resolveu abrir o jogo.

"Lily, por favor, se acalme. Sirius nos disse que ele e James iriam conseguir algumas bebidas e que se quiséssemos, estaríamos convidadas. Não deve ser nada demais, só uma coisa entre amigos."

"Eles vão o quê? Eu não acredito..." – Lily foi para a cama e voltou a fechar as cortinas. Os fungos viraram soluços e Lily agora chorava alto.

"Meninas, vocês poderiam nos dar licença? Eu vou conversar com ela. Se possível não comentem isso com ninguém."

Jillian e Emma saíram em silêncio. Alice foi até a cama de Lily e abriu as cortinas sem pedir permissão. – "Amiga, não precisa ficar assim. Talvez ele esteja só querendo abstrair com os amigos."

"Eu não acredito que ele fez isso comigo. Eu realmente acreditei que ele tinha mudado." – Sua voz falhava muito. Lily estava deitada de bruços abraçada ao travesseiro.

"Ele mudou, Lily. Ele estava te procurando lá em baixo, talvez quisesse se desculpar pelo o que disse mais cedo."

"E deveria. Ele sabe o quanto é difícil lidar com Petúnia, sabe também tudo o que eu já passei com ela. Sempre fomos muito amigas, mas ela nunca aceitou o fato de eu ser diferente. Mas eu a amo, ela é minha irmã."

"Eu sei que você a ama, e ele também."

"Ele sabe, Alice? Sabe mesmo? Se soubesse estaria aqui e não dando uma festinha cheia de garotas."

"Deve ser só uma maneira de abstrair, ele pareceu realmente frustrado quando não conseguiu falar com você."

"Ah, realmente! Muito maduro da parte dele resolver afogar as mágoas bebendo com várias garotas. Eu confiava nele, eu acreditei que ele tinha mudado..."

"Ele pode ser meio impulsivo às vezes, mas ele realmente se importa com você."

"Se importa nada. Caso se importasse não estaria onde está agora. Eu não quero namorar alguém que faz isso comigo pelas costas, não mesmo."

"Você quer dizer que...?"

"Que eu vou terminar com ele? É exatamente o que eu estou dizendo. Que tipo de namorado não respeita os problemas familiares da namorada? Que tipo de namorado se aproveita de uma discussão para se divertir com outras?"

"Amiga, é melhor descansar um pouco, você está muito estressada. Quando você acordar você vai se sentir melhor e esquecer tudo isso o que você falou. Vocês se amam, Lily, e não podem acabar assim."

"Quer saber? Eu vou acabar com essa festinha agora. Sou monitora chefe e isso não vai acontecer sob a minha supervisão." – Lily se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro lavar o rosto. Quando voltou parecia decidida a acabar com a alegria dos garotos.

Alice não podia fazer nada para impedi-la, Lily saiu feito um furacão do quarto e a única coisa que restou foi seguir a amiga. Quando chegaram à sala comunal várias pessoas estavam sentadas perto da lareira e pareciam se divertir bastante.

"A festinha acabou." – Disse autoritária. – Todos pararam para ouvi-la falar e pareciam incrédulos.

"Ah, qual é, Lily? Não é como se estivéssemos fazendo algo de errado. Somos todos maiores de 17 anos aqui." – Falou Jillian.

Alice chegou mais perto de Lily e sussurrou em seu ouvido. – "Pega leve. Não é porque você brigou com James que você vai estragar a alegria dos outros." – Lily ficou calada por alguns segundos e procurou por James, mas ele não estava lá.

"Potter... onde está o Potter?"

"Ele não está aqui, Lily." – Disse Emma deixando seu copo de hidromel em cima da mesinha de estudo e olhou preocupada para a amiga – "Só vi quando saiu pelo retrato e não voltou mais."

"Como assim saiu?"

"Eu não sei de mais nada, Lily."

Sem falar mais, foi em direção ao retrato. - "Lily!" – Chamou Jillian quando ela estava saindo. – "Podemos continuar aqui, não podemos?"

"Tanto faz." – Respondeu indiferente antes de sair pelo retrato.

Lily andou de maneira automática, não precisou pensar muito para saber onde ele estava. _A arquibancada, é claro._ O coração dela batia forte, será que ele tinha levado alguma menina para lá assim como fizera com ela? _Não_, pensou. Ele nunca faria isso com ela. Iria contra tudo o que ele falou pra ela no dia que se beijaram pela primeira vez. _Ele disse que se importava. Tudo bem que ele foi um babaca mais cedo, mas ele não é um traidor. Talvez ele só esteja... Com Sirius._

Lily pôde ver os dois conversando lá de baixo e quando começou a subir a arquibancada chamou a atenção dos dois. Sirius ao vê-la disse alguma coisa ao amigo que ela não conseguiu ouvir, deu um leve tapa nas costas dele e começou a descer.

"Lily." – Cumprimentou Sirius com um sorriso. Lily aprendeu a gostar de Sirius assim como aprendera a gosta de James, ele era divertido e de extrema confiança. Porém, essa noite Lily não estava simpática com ele.

"Sirius." – Cumprimentou em resposta. Sirius passou por ela e seguiu em direção ao castelo.

"Lily? O que você está fazendo aqui? Como soube que eu estava aqui?" – James se levantou e deixou de lado seu copo de bebida contendo uísque de fogo.

"Eu que deveria fazer essa pergunta, afinal você está perdendo sua festinha."

"Minha festa? A festa do Sirius você quis dizer?"

"Vai me dizer que você não tem nada a ver com isso? Eu soube que você e Sirius arrumaram as bebidas."

"Sim, Sirius e eu arrumamos as bebidas. Isto não quer dizer que a festa é minha."

"E por que você não está na festa do Sirius, então? Achei que você gostasse desse tipo de coisa."

"Eu não queria estar lá."

Lily como de costume, não respondeu. Ela ainda estava muito triste com a situação e ainda não havia se esquecido da discussão que tiveram mais cedo. _Ele não ao menos parece estar arrependido._

"Bom, parece que não temos mais nada a conversar por hoje. Boa noite" – Lily começou a descer a arquibancada e ignorou quando o namorado a chamou. Por mais que ela estivesse chateada com a situação, ela se arrependeu do que disse à Alice mais cedo. _Ele pode ter sido até um babaca hoje, mas eu não quero terminar com ele. Ele é importante demais para mim._

* * *

Lily acordou no outro dia sem se preocupar com a hora, levantou-se e não viu nenhuma de suas amigas lá. _Por que todo mundo acordou cedo num sábado?_ Tomou banho e ao descer para tomar café estava disposta a conversar com James e esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Ao chegar ao salão principal mais uma vez não encontrou suas amigas, apenas Sirius tomando café com Peter.

"Bom dia Sirius... Peter."

Peter deu um breve sorriso e voltou a se concentrar na comida, sem se importar com o fato de Lily estar lá.

"Bom dia, Lily" – Sirius ainda tinha cara inchada. _Talvez porque tenha bebido um pouco demais._

"Você viu James?"

"Não. Na verdade não o vejo desde aquela hora que os deixei na arquibancada ontem à noite. Vocês estão bem?"

"Não conversamos muito ontem."

"Sei... Pega leve com ele, Lily." – disse Sirius servindo-se mais uma vez.

Lily não sentia fome, tinha a impressão de que sempre que não sentia fome James estava de certa forma envolvido. Olhava para a porta do salão sem responder Sirius, tinha a esperança que James pudesse entrar no salão a qualquer momento.

"Ele realmente se importa com você"

"Eu sei... Eu me importo com ele também."

Lily pediu licença e foi para o campo de quadribol com a esperança de encontra-lo lá. Mas ao chegar, não o encontrou. _Onde raios ele se meteu?_ Lily teve vontade de pedir a Sirius o Mapa do Maroto emprestado para saber onde ele estava, mas talvez ele não quisesse ser encontrado. _Ok, agora parece sério. Onde ele está? Será que está me evitando? Será que peguei muito pesado com ele? Será que nosso namoro está terminado? Por Merlin, não! Eu preciso encontrá-lo. _Lily caminhou em direção aos jardins na esperança de achá-lo e mais uma vez não obteve sucesso. Entretanto, viu sua amiga Alice deitada no colo de Frank.

"Bom dia Alice, Frank."

"Lily!" – Cumprimentou Frank. – "Bom dia!"

"Bom dia, amiga. Você e James? Tudo bem?"

"Não conversamos muito ontem. Mas estou procurando-o e não o acho. Você o viu?" – Perguntou esperançosa.

"Ah, é? Eu tomei café da manhã com ele hoje. Ele estava tão bem humorado que achei que talvez tivessem se acertado ontem."

"Não... Ele disse aonde iria hoje?"

"Desculpa, mas não."

"Por Merlin, onde ele se meteu?"

"Eu gostaria de poder ajudá-la, mas não posso. Você o viu, Frank?"

"Também não, Lily. Desculpe-me"

Despediu-se dos amigos e voltou para a torre da Grifinória. Resolveu não mais procurá-lo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele apareceria. _Ele nunca desapareceu assim, mas talvez precise de um tempo sozinho. _Tentou estudar um pouco para os N.I.E.M's que seriam em um pouco mais de um mês, mas não conseguiu. Sentindo-se cansada, deitou-se em sua cama e dormiu ser perceber.

Lily andava sozinha pelos jardins do castelo, parecia que todos os estudantes de Hogwarts haviam sumido. Continuou andando na esperança de encontrar alguém conhecido e ao chegar à cabana de Hagrid tudo estava destruído, a casa pegava fogo, mas Hagrid também não se encontrava lá. De repente, viu no céu a marca negra, o símbolo do Lorde das Trevas. _Onde estão todos? Fomos atacados? Será que todos morreram?_ Lily agora corria, tinha a esperança de achar alguém conhecido. Foi quando o viu. Estava à beira da Floresta Proibida, mas não estava sozinho, estava acompanhado de Bellatrix Lestrange e... Severus Snape? _O que está acontecendo aqui?_ _Só pode ser um mal entendido._ Os três riam e pareciam muito felizes.

"Bobinha" – Disse Bellatrix. – "Ela realmente achou que estava apaixonado por ela?" – Bellatrix gargalhava.

"Sim, foi muito fácil. Só precisei jogar meia dúzia de palavras idiotas." – James também ria e agora abraçava Bellatrix, beijando-lhe a boca.

"Eu dei a chance a ela de passar para o nosso lado, mas ela não quis." – disse Snape.

"Agora ela vai ficar sozinha, sem amigos, sem parentes e sem família. Todos morreram." – disse James!"

"NÃO!" – Gritou Lily.

"Lily?" – Chamou uma voz conhecida, mas ela não podia vê-la.

Quando abriu os olhos percebeu que tudo não passava de um sonho. Alice a olhava assustava e sentou-se na cama de Lily.

"Você está bem?"

"Estou. Só tive um sonho ruim. Que horas são?"

"Cinco."

"Cinco? Eu dormi esse tempo todo? Como isso é possível?"

"Também achei estranho. Quando não achei você na hora do almoço vim procurá-la, mas você parecia tão cansada que achei melhor deixar você dormir, mas quando Sirius me disse que você também não tomou café achei melhor vir aqui e te acordar. Você está realmente bem?"

"Estou com fome."

"Bem, me surpreenderia se não estivesse. Vamos, Sirius disse que vai à cozinha arrumar algo pra você comer."

"Não precisa, posso esperar o jantar."

"Lily, o jantar não será servido antes de duas horas. Você precisa comer agora."

Lily se levantou e lavou o rosto no banheiro. Ela se sentia muito estranha, nunca passara tanto tempo sem comer nada assim. Ela realmente precisava se alimentar.

"Você viu James?"

Alice deu um sorriso triste e respondeu. – "Ainda não."

"Como ele pode sumir por tanto tempo? Você acha que..."

"Que ele quer terminar com você? Acredito que não Lily, mas talvez ele não queira estar na companhia de ninguém hoje."

Lily achou que depois de tanto tempo pudesse ter notícias dele. Por mais que soubesse que ele gostava dela, não tinha como não se preocupar com a ausência dele. Ele nunca tinha feito isso antes, nunca tinha ido a qualquer lugar sem dizer a ela. Aquilo já estava ficando estranho demais.

"Finalmente Lily. Você está tentando ficar doente? Como pôde ficar o dia inteiro se comer? Vem comigo que vou colocar alguma coisa no seu estômago." – Sirius estava encostado à escada que subia para o dormitório feminino, parecia preocupado com ela também.

"Não fiz de propósito. Você tem notícias de James?"

Lily sentia que toda vez que fazia essa pergunta incomodava as pessoas. Mas ela não podia evitar.

"Não. Ainda não o vi desde ontem."

"Então isso faz dois de nós."

Andaram em silêncio até o quadro de entrada da cozinha. Sirius fez cócegas nele e ele deu passagem para que pudessem entrar.

"Senhor Black, a que devo a honra?" – falou um elfo de orelhas grandes e olhos arregalados fazendo uma reverência exagerada.

"Preciso que você alimente esta menina."

"Sim senhor." – disse estalando os dedos.

Um minuto depois vários elfos começaram a trazer vários pratos e os colocavam na mesinha que Lily se sentara.

"Sirius, você não acha isso um exagero? É muita comida..."

"Besteira, você come o que der. Você precisa se alimentar."

"Eu ainda acho besteira que tenhamos que terminar Hogwarts quando o mundo mágico está como está." – disse Sirius se sentando no banquinho na frente de Lily.

"Dumbledore disse que era importante que terminássemos esse ano." – Lily se servia de batatas e filet mignon.

"Besteira. Quando estivermos na guerra ninguém vai pedir nosso diploma."

"Talvez a gente precise dos conhecimentos desse ano para poder servir a Ordem da melhor maneira possível. Dumbledore sabe o que faz."

"As coisas que eu mais aprendi não foram ensinadas em Hogwarts."

"Não falta muito para terminarmos aqui, Sirius. Mês que vem estamos livres e seremos donos dos nossos próprios narizes."

"Não vejo a hora de sair por esses portões."

"Nem eu."

Lily e Sirius não conversaram muito até ela terminar de comer. Serviu-se ainda de esparguete à bolonhesa, bolo de chocolate, doce de abóbora, suco de abóbora e cerveja amanteigada. Ao terminar, Lily se surpreendeu ao ver que comera quase tudo. Estava com mais fome do que imaginava.

"Pronto, agora que você se alimentou como um hipogrifo não preciso me preocupar com você por uma semana." – Sirius deu um sorriso cínico.

"Sirius!" – Disse envergonhada. Ela sabia que tinha realmente comido muito, mas sabendo que se tratava de uma brincadeira, riu.

"Sério, espero que você esteja se sentindo melhor." – Disse Sirius ao segurar o quadro para que ela passasse.

"Estou. Obrigada, Sirius."

"Lily?" - James finalmente apareceu.

Lily não esperava de modo algum que fosse ver ele ali naquele momento, sentiu-se extremamente aliviada em vê-lo de novo.

"James, eu procurei por você o dia inteiro. Onde você esteve?"

"Não importa isso agora. Alice me disse que você não comeu nada o dia inteiro. Você está maluca? Assim que eu soube vim correndo para cá."

"Bom, eu acho que é a minha hora." – Sirius se despediu com um aceno e continuou no caminho que fariam juntos de volta à Torre.

"Não fiz de propósito, eu não estava com fome."

"Mas você não pode ficar o dia inteiro sem se alimentar."

Lily estava feliz que ele apareceu, por mais que no fundo ainda achasse que ele tinha sido um babaca. Ele não podia ficar tanto tempo longe dela assim.

"Vem. Você e eu precisamos conversar." – Disse pegando sua mão e a levando para fora do castelo.

Lily não se importou para onde ele a levaria, estava feliz que pudesse tê-lo ao seu lado novamente. Por outro lado, não sabia sobre o que iriam conversar. _E se ele terminar tudo comigo? Quero dizer, ele ainda passou o dia inteiro sem dar notícia. _Não percebeu quando finalmente chegaram a seu destino: o Lago Negro. Ao se sentarem, os dois ficaram se fitando por alguns segundos sem dizer nada.

"Lily, eu te trouxe aqui porque acho que devemos conversar." – Disse quebrando o gelo.

"Também acho que precisamos." – Seu coração batia forte.

"Eu sei que fui um babaca ontem e peço desculpas."

"Acho que exagerei um pouco também."

"A coisa é que ontem eu percebi que nossa relação pode ser um pouco complicada às vezes..."

Quando ele pronunciou essas palavras o coração de Lily bateu mais forte. – "Você está terminando comigo?" – Lily gaguejava. –"Você não pode, não depois de tudo que você falou."

"Eu me lembro de uma vez que você disse que preferiria sair com a Lula Gigante a sair comigo."

"Quê? Mas eu... Isso foi há muito tempo atrás." – Como ele poderia usar esse argumento?

"Talvez seja melhor, Lily."

Lily não se controlou e lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Então seria assim o modo que tudo acabaria? Depois de uma briga estúpida? O amor deles era tão frágil assim a esse ponto? Doce ilusão quando ela acreditou que poderia ser para sempre. Lily tinha sua visão embaçada e não conseguia ver nada na sua frente. Foi quando ouviu uma risada ao seu lado.

"Você está rindo? Como você pode rir? Tudo isso não passou de uma brincadeira para você, não foi?"

James sorriu ainda mais. – "Estou brincando sua bobinha. Claro que eu não quero terminar com você. Você nem me deixou terminar e já tirou suas próprias conclusões. Eu gosto demais de você para deixá-la."

"Não acredito." – Lily agora enxugava as lágrimas do seu rosto e começou a dar pequenos murros nos braços de James. – "Como pôde fazer isso comigo?" - Lily até tentou, mas não conseguiu ficar com raiva dele.

Com uma só mão James segurou seus braços para que ela pudesse ouvi-lo. – "Como eu estava dizendo, nossa relação pode ser um pouco complicada às vezes, mas ontem eu percebi o quanto eu te quero bem e o quanto eu não quero ficar longe de você. E foi por isso que eu sumi hoje." –

Lily não entendia: se ele percebeu ontem que não queria ficar longe dela, porque raios ele sumiu o dia inteiro? Só para deixá-la maluca atrás dele?

James começou a ficar aparentemente nervoso. Passou a mão nos cabelos repetidamente antes de continuar - "Estamos vivendo uma situação delicada no mundo mágico atualmente. Em um mês vamos sair por esses portões e viver a vida real, não esse sonho que vivemos aqui dentro de Hogwarts. Pessoas estão morrendo lá fora, são parentes, namorados, amigos..." – James enfiou a mão trêmula no bolso de suas vestes e pegou uma pequena caixinha azul aveludada.

Ela mal podia acreditar, estaria ele fazendo o que ela achava que ele estava fazendo? Seu coração palpitava agora mais que nunca. Então tinha sido esse o motivo do seu sumiço durante o dia inteiro? Será que todos já sabiam menos ela?

Limpou a garganta antes de continuar -"E se vamos combater o mal juntos, eu quero que seja feito da maneira certa. Eu passei o dia inteiro tentando planejar a melhor maneira de fazer isso, mas no final das contas não importa." – James se ajoelhou em frente à Lily e abriu a caixinha mostrando o anel dourado com uma flor, sendo cada pétala um diamante. – "Lily, você me daria a honra de se casar comigo?" – Ele a olhava como nunca tinha olhado antes, ele estava aparentemente nervoso e nem ao menos piscava.

Lily tremia, nunca ficou tão nervosa na sua vida. Ela não conseguia para de olhá-lo, nunca o amou tanto.

"Lily?"

"Sim. É claro que aceito, não poderia dar outra resposta." – Os olhos dela estavam marejados.

James deu um sorriso aliviado, pegou a mão direita dela e pôs o anel, ainda com as mãos trêmulas.

"Como pôde me matar do coração assim? Eu achei que você ia terminar tudo comigo."

"Eu nunca conseguiria terminar o namoro com você, Lily. Esse é apenas o início do fim de nossas vidas."

James a puxou pela cintura e encostou seus lábios aos dela. Como pôde aguentar tanto tempo longe dela? Se ele soubesse o quanto seria feliz teria mudado suas atitudes muito antes disso. Ele dava pequenos selinhos nela e passeava as mãos pelas suas costas.

Lily correspondia ao beijo, tentava aproximá-lo de si com seus braços a fim de que pudessem ficar o mais juntos possível. Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficaram ali, mas com certeza não tinha sido suficiente.

Quando se separaram, James a puxou pela cintura novamente e começou a dançar música alguma.

"O que você está fazendo?" – Disse rindo.

"Você não acha que esse momento merece uma dança?"

Lily gargalhava enquanto dançavam pelo lago feito duas crianças.

"Mas olha só se não é o casal de pombinhos." – Falou Sirius que se aproximava deles com uma câmera na mão junto com Alice, Frank, Peter e Remus.

Lily e James se assustaram quando os viram, eles pareciam ter esquecido o mundo ao redor deles.

"Não parem de dançar, preciso registrar o momento." – Disse Sirius focando a câmera neles. Lily ficou envergonhada, mas continuou dançando mesmo assim. Aparentemente todos sabiam do que ia acontecer hoje, menos ela.

"Bom, acho que o momento merece um champanhe." – Sirius deixou a câmera de lado e abriu uma garrafa de champanhe enquanto Alice distribuía as taças.

"Aos futuros marido e mulher, Lily e James." – Falou Sirius quando todos já estavam servidos.

"A Lily e James." – falaram em coro erguendo as taças Alice, Frank, Remus e Peter.

* * *

**NOTAS DA AUTORA**

Em primeiro lugar gostaria de agradecer ao meu amigo VINÍCIUS que me ajudou a betar a fic, mesmo, segundo ele, odiando fics! Mas fiquem calmas, pessoas! Ele á um grande fã de HP, assim como nós. E é um menino né? Nunca conheci um menino que gostasse de fic. Mas se existir algum ai que leu minha fic saiba que fico muito feliz por você ter lido.

Nem acredito que fiz um 4º capítulo depois de tanto tempo! Foi tão facinho de escrever, a ideia simplesmente fluiu! Espero que ainda tenham leitoras por aqui para ler e me dizer o que acharam! **Reviews são SEMPRE muito bem vindas!**

Muito obrigada a todas que acompanharam a fic em 2005, foram também as suas reviews que me motivaram a escrever esse capítulo!

Agradecimentos às pessoas comentaram depois que eu postei o capítulo 3:

**hhhhuu****:** Muito obrigada pelos eu comentário, fico feliz que tenha gostado! Espero que você, caso ainda esteja na ativa, goste desse capítulo também!

**Bela Malfoy**: Muito obrigada. Li suas songs (depois de muito tempo) e adorei, mandei reviews!

**Ninha Souma**: O James é perfeito mesmo! *.*

**Miri**: Obrigada! Espero te encontrar por aqui no 4º capítulo!

**Le Evans**: Own, fiquei muito feliz com seu comentário! A conversa em Hogsmeade foi realmente uma das coisas que você mais gostaram!

**Mile**: Seu desejo é uma ordem! O estória não acabou ali, apenas demorou 8 anos p/ o capitulo novo sair! Espero te ver por aqui ainda!

**Bruby**: Também amo o shipper, amo Pontas e amei que você leu e gostou! James é criativo o bastante para achar um lugar que junta o útil ao agradável ^^. A fic realmente não foi longa, mas depois de alguns anos a estiquei um pouquinho. Ficaria muito feliz se você lesse e gostasse do último capítulo.

**Kellxinha-Malfoy: **Lily tem que deixar ele louco né? Senão não seria Lily! Com certeza Lily nos representa na vida real. E o James representa nosso tipo de homem perfeito, pena que não existe... Mas a gente já está muito bem acompanhada, né? Mas é por isso que a gt lê e escreve, para fantasiar ^^! Agora que terminei a L/J juro que vou me dedicar totalmente a D/G e vc vai saber de tudo que vai acontecer!

* * *

**Obs1**.: como seria o anel:

Digite no google anel de noivado sole ouro 18k. É o que tem a flor. Gostei desse pq faz referência a Lily, uma vez que seu nome em inglês significa lírio!

**Obs2**.: Preciso de uma **beta**! Se tiver alguma beta que tenha um pouco de experiência e DISPONÍVEL eu ficaria feliz! É só mandar PM!


End file.
